Yoshiya Kiryu
Yoshiya Kiryu (桐生 義弥 Kiryū Yoshiya), nicknamed Joshua (ヨシュア Yoshua) is a Shinigami and Captain of the Royal Guard. Personality Joshua is an extremely intelligent character with a refined taste and knowledge for the world around him. Unfortunately, these traits are often overshadowed by his constant air of arrogance. He prefers to think and act by himself, always keeping his intentions mysterious. Joshua very rarely gets honestly worked up (and is usually lying when he appears to be), and is always teasing when he is not sharing information. He usually doesn't prefer to fight, except Hollows. Biography Yoshiya was born several thousand years ago into a mid-ranking family, yet did not go to the Shinigami Academy. His main reason was because he didn't want to become one. After his family was brutally slain by Hollows, he vowed to become stronger, and this vow brought his true instincts, materializing in his Zanpakuto, Iudicium. With his sword, he vowed to put an end to the Hollows and find his family. He accomplished the second goal, and sent them to the Soul Society, were they were welcomed warmly. He achieved Bankai relatively quickly, due to his harmony with his sword. Two centuries later, he was welcomed into the Royal Guards. He quickly climbed the ranks, and became Captain. He has quietly served the Soul King ever since. He's free to do whatever he pleases, however he's capable of traveling quickly to the Soul King's dimension. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, he is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of the Soul Society. Joshua is a extremely skilled fighter, able to effortlessly deal quick, precise, and powerful strikes. Kidō Master: Yoshiya is able to perform fairly high-level spells without incantation, and has above-average knowledge of Kidō. Immense Spiritual Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Yoshiya has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. It's a pure white in color, almost heavenly in nature. He has shown some skill in channeling his spiritual power, as it takes focus to open a doorway to the dimension of the Soul King. Shunpo Master: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, he has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to toss his sword straight up and grab his sword before it hit the ground. Hakuda Master: Yoshiya is able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. He has shown tremendous agility and dexterity; being ambidextrous, he's capable of fighting with both hands. Free Transport to the Soul King's Dimension: By tapping the air, he opens a small portal, capable of traveling quickly to the dimension for any emergency. Zanpakutō . Yoshiya's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard jian, a Chinese straight sword, with a silver handle and sheath. The blade itself is durable enough to withstand even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. Shikai: Its release command is "Smite". 'The shikai curves his sword to into a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a silver blade. '''Shikai Special Abilitity: '''Iudicium is heavily combat-type, specializing in melee combat. * '''Perforabit (Pierce) ':Yoshiya thrusts his sword forward, creating a large blast, effectively destroying whatever he uses this on. * '''Subactis (Subjugation): He only uses this rare technique on those he deems too powerful for him to handle. He activates it by placing Iudicium on the ground. This creates thirteen swords of light, creating a thirteen sided polygon with his personal crest in the middle. He rises into this sky, and creates several massive pillars of light using his power. Bankai: Iudicium Mundi (Judgement of the World): He activates it by pointing it straight up, twirling it 180 degrees, and stabbing thr ground. In this form, he gains a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat (or shikakusho) with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. It also turns his hair brownish-orange, and gives him skeletal wings. Whether he can fly with these have yet to be confirmed. Its only change is the addition of several abilities, mostly augmenting his physical abilities. Hyper-Speed Combat: Yoshiya takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Enhanced Bankai Duration: Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Iudicium Mundi at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. Enhanced Spiritual Power: His already massive reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy, that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Kido Gun': ' It's capable of firing Kido spells up to 33, with the rough strength of no incantation. It's only used for dispatching minor Hollows. It takes the form of a silver 9 mm glock pistol.